


Journey's End Fix-it (we all write one in the end

by aesthetic_shitpost



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JE alternate ending, Shippy, because you know every whovian does this, if the metacrisis wasn't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetic_shitpost/pseuds/aesthetic_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish had happened in JE instead of what actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End Fix-it (we all write one in the end

**Author's Note:**

> Because every Whovian out there has some headcanon of how they wanted JE to go, but only some of us write it down. (This is my version if the metacrisis wasn't there.) In this story, the metacrisis never existed. Don't ask me how they beat the Daleks; I have no answer for you. I'm just having him not exist because I don't think he would want to stay with Jackie, but I can't have him staying with the Doctor and Rose either, so...

"Does it need saying?" He turned to leave, to walk back his TARDIS and leave this godforsaken beach that held so many bad memories - but her response caught him by surprise.

"Yes." He turned around to look at her. "Yes it does, Doctor, because I need to know. "

His resolve crumbled at that. He walked towards her, his stride quickening as he got closer to her. She held her breath as he went right up to her and whispered in her ear.

"Rose Tyler... I love you." And then they were kissing, and he never wanted it to end, but of course it did.

"DoyouwanttocomewithmeintheTARDIS?" The Doctor said, so quick that Rose couldn't understand what he said.

She replied to his indecipherable speech by saying, "Can you repeat that? I couldn't quite catch what you said."

He took a deep breath, and said slowly, "I said, do you want to come with me in the TARDIS?" Her face lit up at that, and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I'm coming!"

He smiled even wider. "Great!" His eyes got sad suddenly. "But Rose, you'll never be able to see your mum again. Or your dad, or your little brother, or any of your friends from this universe."

Rose said, "I know. But you mean more to me than all of them combined." She ran off to go say goodbye to her mum.

**-oOo- A few minutes later -oOo-**

Rose stood in front of the TARDIS, wiping tears from her eyes.

"You ready?" The Doctor asked gently.

She gave him a bright smile. "You kidding? Let's do this thing!" She stepped into the TARDIS, but just before doing so, she turned and waved goodbye to her mum.

Jackie waved back. Rose watched on the TARDIS monitor until the only thing that could be seen was the Time Vortex. "Goodbye, Mum." She whispered. "Goodbye."


End file.
